One week In Keitaro's life
by Bluezone777
Summary: parody of one week by the barenaked ladies. a fan request R&R includes info about my new fanfic forum that I made and the status of my unfinished fics Lh:Evil edition and the wall that Naru built


AN for those who are wondering about my fanfics Love Hina:Evil Edition and The wall that Naru built, I have not abandoned any of my fics but I was taking a break for a while. I will update them eventually. In fact I have a partially completed chapter ten of Love Hina:Evil Edition on for your viewing pleasure.

I have created a forum called BZ Fanfiction Studio for those who want to comment on the ideas that I and my members think up and for those who want to see their favorite fanfics get put together piece to piece into what you see on ff dot net and you can also do the same when you register a name there as well as discussion on anime, manga, music, tv shows and movies and videogames. Unlike most forums where they require that the chapter is deleted once posted on ff dot net, I am allowing you to post all your fanfics there and you will get your own section to post into. I am inviting all those who want to join up to do so and you will surely have a fun time there. If you like you can use the name you use on ff dot net for easy indentifitication Change the (dot) into . And the (slash) into / The web address is

s13(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)BZfanfictionstudio(slash)index(dot)php

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned here.

One week In Keitaro's life

parody of one week by barenaked Ladies

It's been one week since he peeked at her

Cocked her head to the side and threw a punch

five days since Naru made fun of him

saying come back here and forget what happened

Three days since the incident

he realized it's all his fault but still couldn't see it wasn't

Yesterday he'd forgiven her

But it'll still be two days till she says she's sorry

hold on now and stop think

As if they would stop blink

You'll still think you're looking at perverted man

he grabs young girls although he isn't a little pervy

He like Shinobu the cute shy one best 'cause he'd never get scurvy from that girl

suck like a vacuum when I failed two times

oh wait three that's a crime

because I'm all about patience

Naru Narusewega has the mad temper

he tries to just sit

he tries to hold on but I just tripped

gonna fly through the roof up into the sky and hope for a lake

I'd like a stinking freaking break

I hate Naru and the rest are the best

he's gotta run now 'cause then you'll know

Motoko is getting mad

cause he tripped again but he didn't mean to be bad

How can I help it if I think Naru's funny when she's mad

Trying hard not to smile but I don't feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at Naru's funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon well

I have a tendency to bash Naru to no end

Kei has a history of ripping off her shirt

It's been one week since she caught him peeking

threw his arms in the air and said you're wrong now

five days since he got hit by her

He's still got both the bruises and cuts on both knees though

It's been three days since that afternoon

He realized it's not his fault not a moment too soon

Yesterday He'd forgiven her

And now he sits back and wait till she gives in and apologizes

Naru Narusewega the ornery chicken

Kanako found out and her fists keep beating her

watching the fight with all eyes close, we're praying though

I hope she doesn't kill Naru in this fight though

Like Keitaro Urashima and Shinobu Maehara

they're getting frantic

Like Kanako guaranteed to crucify

like Akamatsu I make mad anime

Okay I don't make animes

but if I did if would be like Evil Edition.

Gonna write the kinda of fanfics with Naru Bashing or

Just so Keitaro isn't always get sent flying for no reason

gotta get and watch that show Love Hina

'Cause that anime has the cute anime babes

that makes people think you're a little pervy

How can I help it if I think Naru's funny when she's mad

Trying hard not to smile but I don't feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at Naru's funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon well

I have a tendency to bash Naru to no end

Kei has a history of ripping off her shirt

it's been one week since she apologized to him

dropped her arms to her sides

and unclenched her fists.#

Five days since she laughed at him and said

"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"

three days since the incident

He realized that she's to blame

but what could he do?

Yesterday he'd just smiled at her

'Cause it'll still be two days till this all repeats itself

maybe it'll still be a day till this all repeats itself

he'll be lucky if an hour passes before this repeats itself

Hinata Sou, home of the Naru Beast

Love Hina: Evil Edition is a fanfic that I wrote that seems to be very popular and would be funny if something like that was made into a anime.

#Did you really think she say I'm sorry. You would forget Naru's first rule she's never wrong.


End file.
